BLUES
by MillaTiberius
Summary: What would've happen if James T. Kirk had fled Frank's abusive home? What kind of man would he have become? Eventually Spock/Kirk slash.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Jim was feeling terribly lonely again, but his 5 years old didn't let him fully understand what he felt. He could feel the pressure on his chest, the pain in his head, the need to cry, the need to run. But he stood still. Because even tho he was only 5, he was brave.

He was sitting on his bed, covered by old rags. The room smell of moist wood. The silence only perturbed by the sounds of an old man snoring. Frank was dead drunk in the couch. Had been for the past 3 hours, the same time Jim was sitting in his bed trying to understand that his mother was not coming home. At least that was what Frank had said, oblivious to the pain it caused.

Jim finally got up. He had to do something, he couldn't be in that house any longer. He pick it up his battered backpack and shoved inside some old photos of his deceased dad, his pad, some salt crackers, water and a change of clothes.

The child very blue eyes were full of tears unshed. He got out by the back door without knowing that this decision would change the course of his life, save him from years of pain and suffering. The young James fled into the night, his golden hair swaying in the wind, going directly to the woods he knew so well. He was out of Frank, the old drunk bastard, farm in no time. He made no noise.

Here it begins my first Kirk/Spock story. Hope you all enjoy :) Reviews make me happy


	2. Chapter 1

BLUES - CHAPTER 1

Two days have gone by since Jim escaped his stepdad's farm. The skies were clear and blue and it should've been a beautiful day. Grrrr (belly noise). But all Jim could think of was hunger.

Two days have gone by since Jim ate properly. He had run, slept on the woods, he was tired. Jim's surroundings was a rural area, but right now he was standing in front of a supermarket for thirty minutes. The red and blue market's facade making him hungrier by the minute. When the hunger finally surpassed the fear, he walked in.

He tried to be quiet and pass unnoticed, the relative success of this plan made him bolder. He looked for the most empty supermarket aisle and grabbed the first box of food from the shelf. He was carefully going for the exit when a worker saw him. "Shit". The panic got caught in his throat and Jim started running. The market worker, connecting the dots, started running after him. "Hey kid, come back here. Why are you running?"

As Jim was looking after his shoulder he collide with something and fell, making the biggest mess EVER! There were cans all over the place, you could hear the sound of glass breaking and liquid splashing on the floor. Smooth James Kirk, smooth.

As Jim was contemplating his existence and how the hell he got in this mess, not even bothering getting up from his position underneath a grocery cart. A boy, little older than he was, took the grocery cart from above him and offered him a hand. Jim lingered a minute just looking at the boy. A vulcan boy. His eyes. He knew it meant good. He accepted the hand, and when he did, he felt as if the world was spinning on its axis. He would've fell again but the boy holded him. Without a word he embraced Jim with an arm and turned to the supermarket worker helping a lady to clean her clothes.

"I'm so sorry Amanda, I should not have chased the boy in that manner. I guess I scared the hell of the boy. But now that we got him, we can see what happens." Jim's heartbeat rocked it up with this last phrasing and the vulcan boy started doing circular motions with his thumb on Jim's shoulder. "What boy?" The lady, Jim only now realizing, he had crashed into, asked. The boy holding Jim up finally spoke.

"My friend mother!" The dark haired boy at his side said with a conviction that both women turned to then, as if only now realizing they were there. "we were playing and he inadvertently crashed into you. His very sorry, and somewhat hurt with the fall. We should haste to a doctor. Now." The tone the boy spoke left room to no argument, no doubt.

The lady Jim just crashed into became serious, she looked to the boys for a second and nodded. As if concurring to everything just spoken. She then turned to the other woman. "Of course we will see to whatever cost you deem adequate in an posterior moment. Feel free to send the bill to my address." The market worker could only agree. "Sure, lady Amanda, that would be most adequate."

The moment they were outside the supermarket and Jim got a breath of fresh air, he looked at the boy that had just saved his ass and… fainted.

Hey all, it would mean the world to me if you could review ^^ I plan on posting updates once a week. So follow if you liked 3 Hugs.


End file.
